


Superior

by Melibell



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: This fic is where Otto uses the threat of firing Strickler to use him for his needs.Mostly one-shots, if I decide to add more.





	1. Chapter 1

The intercom fizzles with its annoying feedback as it does every time the old speakers hum to life. 

“Walter Stricklander, your presence is requested at the main office.” He looks up from his computer, that speaker seldom gets used, and rarely to summon a worker. He breathes in, a worried crease at his brow, the only time it has been used in all the time he has been here, is to fire workers. The last thing he can afford is to get fired.

The Chairman’s office is on the top floor, he has seen it in passing but has not been inside before. The door is made of solid wood, with symmetrical designs, a simple plaque to the side reading, Room 1389. Strickler takes a deep breath, smoothing his suit down, making sure his hair is in place before knocking on the door. “Enter” a gruff female voice answers. The door is heavy and sticks as he pushes it open.

“Ah yes, Mr…. Stricklander. Go in through that door on the left.” She points at a hazy glass door without looking up from her screen. Otto Scarbach is written in black elegant letters on the glass. Strickler goes to knock.

“Just go in.” The Secretary states, still not looking at him. Strickler swallows, thinking of how he will keep his job if this is what the meeting is about.

“Sir?” he peeks into the darkened room, he thinks he sees a desk but the room is mostly dark. The office has wooden walls and elegant air, bookcases full of books and various collectibles. Strickler glances along the spines to see that they are all on the occult and ancient culture. His eyes travel to a skull with what looks like horns and teeth sharpened to points. It sends shivers down his spine more so than the human skull that is on a shelf above.

“They tend to have that effect on visitors, found them on an archeology site several years ago, it cost a fortune.” The boss gets up from his desk, clapping his hands, the lights snap on. Strickler blinks at the sudden light, his eyes wander to the short man before him. Suspenders stretched tight over a heavy-set frame, wide-rimmed glasses, a cigar that no doubt never leaves his hands.

“It is quite an interesting artifact, sir,” Strickler speaks politely. Otto scoffs, “I trust you know why I called you here?"

Strickler keeps his eyes on the books, as Otto does the same. "Yes sir, it is my employment situation…” he glances at Otto. The man never drops his smile waving Strickler over to the chair by the heavy dark oak desk. Strickler doesn’t sit, if he is going to be fired there is no point in doing so.

“Please, sit” Otto narrows his eyes, Strickler shakes his head, “I am fine sir."

Otto shrugs, pushing a folder across the desk. "So, since you know what I called you here, what are you willing to do to change this?” he taps the papers. Strickler doesn’t have to look to know what is inside.

He closes his eyes, letting a breath out “Anything,” the word is no more than a whisper.

Otto’s smile spads to show teeth, it fills Strickler with dread. “Anything huh? Well…” Otto nods, pushing away from the desk, looking down at the floor. Strickler fights to not choke in disgust. He thinks for a moment to say no, to take being fired and leave. He can always find another place but then his thoughts go to a home where there is someone who depends on him. He thinks back to before when they had nothing, it is not something he would put his family through again.

Strickler swallows again slowly trailing his hand around the edge of the desk. Otto humms, pleased. Strickler gets down on his knees, letting his hand rest on the knee. He looks up at Otto, asking for permission, he knows his situation here, one wrong move and his life will be over.

Otto chuckles and nods. “Use your teeth,” he orders.

Strickler feels his diaphragm lock, his stomach pulsing as he tries to keep the bile at the back of his throat. Strickler looks away grinding his teeth.

Otto taps his fingers on the arm of the chair, shifting his weight. He is getting quite hard at Strickler’s visceral reaction. He loves the feeling that sense of power he has over those whose lives he holds in his hands.

Strickler takes a deep breath, separating himself from the situation and settling into fantasy before turning back to face his superior. His nose brushes the pant fabric, breathing in the smell of cigar smoke and arousal. Otto girth seems quite sizeable as it strains. Strickler bites light along the cloth. Otto squirms, settling back in his chair with a content sigh. Strickler cups his hand around the balls, kneading. He bites on the zipper, slowly pulling it down. He runs his hand over Otto’s sizeable hips, feeling tight muscles, hinting that Otto is in very good shape with disguised strength.

His dick drips with precum already, Strickler drags his long tongue up the shaft, swirling it around the head. Otto groans at the attention, pushing up.

Strickler takes hold of the shaft, working his thumb over the vein with gentle pressure.

“Get on with it,” Otto says through gritted teeth. Strickler breathes out, he has managed to keep his mind focused, Otto’s voice brings it crushing back. He looks behind at the door,… if somebody walks in, he pulls away.

“Did I tell you you could stop?” he growls.

Strickler focuses on the evening his breathing out, feeling angry for getting aroused. “Otto, if someone— aah!” he yelps as Otto grabs him by the hair, pulling him close. “You will refer to me as Sir and nothing else.” Otto pulls him up.

“You do not own me!” Strickler pushes out of his grip.

“Then I should put that paperwork through…?” he gestures on the table.

Strickler looks on the table where those dreaded documents are. He moves closer to Otto.

“If you understand, get back to it.” Otto sits back in his chair, stroking himself lightly. Strickler hesitates for yet another moment before moving closer.

“That’s better.” Otto watches Strickler take hold of his dick, taking the tip in his mouth.

He feels a hand on the back of his head as Otto pushes him down, forcing him to take the cock deeper. The smaller man starts to thrust up into Strickler’s mouth faster and faster.

Strickler groans at the abuse on his throat, his nails claws dig into Otto’s knees. He is left breathless when Otto finally pulls back.

"Strip” he looks Strickler up and down with that confident grin.

“That wasn’t the deal!” He wipes the drool from his lips.

“There is no deal, you do everything I want or I fire you, and make sure you will never have another job as long as you live.”

Strickler shudders, trembling hands going to the shirt buttons slowly.

“Stand up.” Otto orders, Strickler bites his lip a pained and embarrassed expression on his brow. He obeys, standing up, his knees are weak and he can barely stand.

He reaches the last button on the shirt, letting it slide down to the floor. Otto humms, eyes wandering over his tattoos and scars with a hunger.

Strickler hesitates again but not long enough for Otto to reprimand him again. He slides open the zipper, letting his pants drop.

“Stop” Otto beckons him closer before he can pull down his briefs. Strickler goes closer, their knees almost touching him. Otto pulls him closer and down into his lap, Strickler feels the mans throbbing dick push against the thin cloth protecting him.

“Slowly take off your underwear, leave them around your thighs.” Otto trails his hands to Strickler’s nipples, softly rubbing them.

Strickler obeys after another moment of hesitation, pulling down his underwear just until they are only barely off. Otto’s hands wander down. Strickler arches and moans as one finger push in, then two. “Nice and wet, good.” Otto pushes in another finger. “If you react like this every time, there is hope for you yet”

Strickler yelps as he pulls back.

“Now slowly take my dick, and keep quiet, these walls are not soundproof.” He does not wait for Strickler to start, instead of pushing his hips down until Strickler moves on his own.

“Unless you want everyone to know you are a whore.” He pushes down until the entire dick is in Strickler to the hilt. Then he starts to move, not slow but quick and fast. Strickler can’t help but make sounds of pain and pleasure. Tears spilling as he thinks of the people outside listening to this.

Otto flips him over on the chair pounding into him with a tireless pace. Strickler groans as his body react to the pleasure and meet Otto halfway, cheeks flushed, breath quick.

They both get lost in the fervor of the sexual energy, driving the other to orgasm. Strickler screams as he reaches it, feeling Otto’s seed fill him to the bream.

“You will make a nice addition to my toys darling” otto mutters as he runs a hand over Strickler’s sweat streaked skin.

He goes over to the desk, pulling something out. “Now let’s see how obedient you are.” Otto pushes in the toy with two fingers, keeping the semen filling Strickler in.

Strickler’s eyes widen and he trembles, but that may just be post-orgasm shivers over fears for the future.

Otto loves watching him squirm. 

“Sir, please…” Strickler groans as his body arches, trying to move on the toy. Otto plays with the string. “You want more? Say it.” 

“No…” he growls but it is weak, quiet. He wants it, he can’t deny how good it feels. His insides sensitive from the last orgasm, still filled with Otto’s seed. 

“Are you sure?” Otto pulls on the string sharply, pulling the plug out. Strickler gasps as he is empty, the semen floating out of him and onto the floor. He slumps down, breaths heavy. 

“Well if you don’t want more, I should leave you here on the floor to get cleaned up. Otto smiles as he gets up. Strickler watches him pick up the clothes he left scattered on the floor. 

“Wait what are you…?” he tris to get up but his legs are too weak. 

“I won’t have you wear these old ratty clothes, please. You are now mine and you will wear what I tell you.” He opens the door, Strickler tries to cover himself in case someone glances in. Otto turns back “Oh yes, there is a bath through that door, clean yourself up.” 

The door closes behind him. Strickler breathes out in relief. His body aches, Otto was larger then he is used too and it has been a while. He uses the wall to keep his balance. The door Otto pointed out blends into the background, he did not notice it before. 

His legs shake as he stands to his full height. Strickler takes slow steps, he closes his eyes in disgust at the liquid dripping with every step. The floor is cold against his bare feet in the simple bathroom. He looks in the mirror, dried tears shine at the edge of his eyes and there is just a look of defeat. He hates himself at this moment, broken and weak, forced to serve when he should be the one to hold power. If not for… he curses. No the child was a blessing and he will not regret it. 

Strickler turns on the water, the warmth feels good on his hand. He sits at the edge of the bathtub. He looks at his arm, it is shacking, it has been since he agreed to Otto’s terms. He doubts the shacking, the rolling feeling in his stomach will ever go away. 

He closes his eyes, trying to keep the panic down. Otto will return soon and Strickler can’t allow himself to show weakness in front of that man. At least not more than he has already shown. Sex has always been a means to an end in his life, this is not so different. He is just going from one pathetic relationship to another, just when he started to heal. How much more loss can he take before it is too much. Strickler closes his eyes, he has taken everything the world dishes out, one step at a time, for the sake of his child if not for any desire to keep living in this hellish world. 

He switches the water to the showerhead. His legs have stopped shaking enough to keep him standing without support. The hot water beating down relaxes his tense muscles, washing away all the sweat and dirt. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, squeezing tight. It helps his mind to still, for now. 

That calm shatters quickly. He opens his eyes to see Otto pulls aside the shower curtain. Strickler flinches away from his touch. 

“Stay Still” 

Strickler breathes in, his legs start shacking again and give out. He sinks to the shower floor. 

Otto kneels, his sleeves are rolled down. “Did you get yourself nice and clean?” his hands wander down Stricklers back, spreading him open. 

“Stop… please…sir…” he mutters quietly. 

“Don’t worry I will let you have a break soon pet, but I have to make sure you are nice and clean.” Otto takes a sponge off the wall and puts soap on it. 

“I can do it myself….” his teeth click insistently. 

“You will do nothing here without my say so, my darling.” Otto takes him by the face, putting more pressure than necessary. “Do you understand?” 

Strickler swallows and nods, silent tears start to form again, mixing with the shower water. 

“Oh dear, Shh, it's alright, don't cry. Everything will be just fine.” Otto continues to lather the soap into his skin. Strickler’s tears don't stop, the feeling of disgust build. He feels his mind slip away, he goes numb as Otto washes him. He stays numb even as the water shuts off. 

“Come on now dear, stand up.” Otto urges. Strickler obeys. “Sit down on the edge of the tub,” Otto commands. Strickler sits down. He feels the touch of the small man open his legs, the feel of clothing sliding up his legs. Strickler glances down to see a flash of pink, then black leggings covering his shivering skin, followed by what looks like a simple white shirt, and a red baggy sweater. It feels warm, comfortable, it helps distract him from that numb feeling. 

“Alright, all dressed.” Otto takes him by the hand, helping Strickler up. “I will have my driver drop you off at home, he has more clothes for you.” He leads Strickler out of the office. “I will call you when I need your presence, my dear.” He closes the door. Strickler is left standing alone, trying to get himself together. 

“Yo, boy toy.” 

He barely reacts as someone throws something at him. He looks at a set of keys. 

“Name’s Audrey, That’s the keys to your new place.” She is about to take him by the elbow then hesitates with a sigh. She has long auburn hair, her clothes barely cover any of her. “You should really get yourself together hun.” 

He keeps looking at the keys, slowly turning them in his grasp. “What?” 

She sighs. “I don’t have time for your crisis of self. That’s your new house, dating the boss has its perks. So the faster you can get over him fucking you, the faster you will realize being a rich whore is not so bad.” 

“I’m not…” he starts to mumble. 

“Oh do not insult me, just let's go, I am not giving you a choice.” 

He doesn’t move. “I don’t need anything from him. I have my own place.” 

“Keep your voice down before rejecting so outright.” she nods at the door behind them. Strickler hesitates, the keys feel heavy in his grasp. He still has a mortgage on the old house, a mortgage he has been struggling to pay off, and it can be cramped. 

“Just take me home, and take your dam bribe with you.” he thrusts the keys at her and brushes past. 

She shrugs. “Suit yourself, love.” 

Strickler closes his eyes, glad to finally be able to go home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Strickler takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.   
  
“Come in” Otto’s voice comes muffled through the door.  
  
Strickler pushes it open. “You called for me...sir?” he tips his head down.  
  
Otto pushes away from his desk, putting away any files to leave the surface free, behind him is a large glass window looking out at the building across the street. “Yes, stand by the window. Remain standing no matter what”  
  
Strickler obeys.  
  
Otto approaches him, “How are you doing?” he trails his hand down Stricklers back. “Do not speak.”  
  
Strickler bites back his words.  
  
“Did you touch the vibrator?”  
  
Strickler shakes his head in no. He wanted to remove it, in the long hour of the meeting as he waited for it to turn on and out him but it never did. It buzzes low now as Otto plays with it, Strickler moves from one leg to the other, focusing on his composure.  
  
“Good. Now for our next step.” Otto steps away, “Do not move away from the window. Slowly take your clothes off.”  
  
“But---! Nnngh” Strickler gasps as Otto dials the vibrator up to the highest setting.  
  
“Do it, and be silent or I will have to gag you again” Otto slides open his desk, taking out the ropes to make his point. He twists the control back and Strickler almost falls to the floor.  
  
Strickler looks out at the other building, it seems empty, but with the glare of the light, he can’t tell. If someone just looks up they will see him. A shiver runs down his spine at the possibility. He looks at Otto who is getting impatient with every passing minute.  
  
Strickler swallows, kneading at the fabric of his tight turtleneck. He turns to face Otto.  
  
“I said face the window, you are very disobedient today. Perhaps we should have another lesson instead?”  
  
“NO!” Strickler steps back, he still aches from the last lesson. “I mean, please no, sir. Ill ...obey” he still struggles to be so servile to the man before him. He turns back towards the glass. The cotton feels rough under his hands as he takes hold of it, pulling it up gently, arching his back. It slides off easily and he lets it drop to the floor. The air feels cold, the season is changing and the heat is not yet on.  
  
Otto shifts on the desk with a grin. “Pull on the chains” he orders  
  
Strickler breathes out, taking hold of the chains going to his still healing piercings. He groans soft moans building.  
  
“Take your belt off with the other hand, do not let go of the chains” His orders never leave room for argument.  
  
Strickler clicks the belt open, pulling it free slowly. It drops to the floor with a loud thud. He flinches, it is late in the day but he still fears somebody will come in at the smallest sound. He does need Otto to order him as he works the fly open, while gently pulling on the piercings. Strickler closes his eyes, leaning against the glass. He moans as the tight fabric of his jeans is no longer holding the vibrator and it shifts.  
  
He feels calloused hands on his back. Strickler freezes, he had shut everything out but the pleasure, he shivers as he feels Otto’s breath on his neck, gentle kisses trailing down his shoulder. “You are beautiful like this, bare for everyone to see every part of you.” Otto hooks a finger a the thing-string, it snaps easily and falls away. Otto pushes him closer to the window, sliding a finger in past the vibrator. Strickler gasps. “Nice and wet… do you want me Stricklander?” Otto smiles, sliding another finger in, pushing the toy farther in. Strickler gasps, he was stilled ordered not to speak so he stays silent. Otto starts to massage gently around his slit, pushing him farther. “Is this not exciting my dear? Any of those people could turn and see you, at my command.” Otto laughs as Strickler tries to push away. “Stay still.” Otto steps away. “That vibrator is much too small for you now.”  
  
Strickler looks towards the desk, every small move shifts the toy inside him, he twists as his pleasure builds and he gets close, no longer bothering to keep the moans down every time it hits a sensitive spot with the vibrations.  
  
Otto reaches in pulling out a larger toy. Strickler swallows, thrusting down with need at its sight. Otto laughs. “You want this? Beg for it… you can speak.”  
  
Strickler hesitates, he can feel his body beg for more but saying so is another matter. Otto holds the remote, slowly pushing the settings higher until Strickler can't concentrate on anything “Please! Yes, I want it! Please.” he cries, back arched, nipple piercing scraping against the cold glass he is using to keep standing, Otto, after all, did order him to stand.  
  
The smaller man smiles circling Strickler’s squirming body. He gently pulls on the string before tanking it out. Strickler yelps, tears forming. His legs give out. “I’m sorry, didn’t...” he tries to stand, his legs shake.  
  
“It is fine dear, you got excited. Stay down.”  
  
Strickler nods. He doesn't think he could stand if he tried.  
  
“Lift up a little bit.” Otto places the dildo on the floor as Strickler obeys. He doesn't issue another command, taking Strickler by the hips and directing him down. The tip is thick, more then he is used to. He pulls back but Otto keeps him still. “Sir… I can’t, not there.”  
  
“I don’t care what you think you can do, just what you will.” He pushes down more. Strickler moans loudly as the tip enters his ass, filling him. “No… it’s too much.”  
  
“You will take it all” Otto pushes on his hips, ignoring his protests. Strickler arches his feet digging in, trying to resist. Otto is stronger and soon he takes it to the hilt. Tears streaming freely. His breaths in rapid gasps.  
“Now move.” Otto orders.  
  
Strickler stays still, adjusting to the girth. Otto getting impatient takes him by the chains, pulling on it until Strickler takes the hint and flips around, the nipple piercings starts to bleed where they were aggravated. He watches as Otto frees his throbbing length, “Sir?”  
  
“Keep your legs open.” He says as he gets closer, straddling the thinner man. Precum gathers at the tip of his dick, he makes sure to get even with strickler slit before pushing in, not taking his time to let Strickler get comfortable before thrusting quickly. There is another remote in his hand, he twists the dial. A low buzz starts to build, Stricklers moans break into screams of pleasure as he is filled from both sides. Thrust into at a savage pace by Otto and the dildo filling him with its rough vibrations.  
  
It is not long before they are both undone. Otto kisses him as he reaches his peak and thrusts deep for the last time. Strickler feels hot liquid run down his thighs. Otto pulls out, shaking himself off. He slides Strickler off the vibrator, to only thrust it into him from the front. “No please, let me...” he groans as he is more sensitive post-orgasm.  
  
“I’m not done with you yet, let's see how far I can push you darling.” Otto takes the ropes, tieing him up by the window, using the hooks he had installed just for this reason. “Here drink this.” he pushes a flask past Strickler's lips, not waiting for him to deny or resist. Strickler is grateful for the freshwater against his parched throat. “I have a business to do, I will be back in several hours, stay awake until then okay?”  
  
“Sir… please… don’t leave me like this,” he begs.  
  
“It is funny you think your begging will accomplish anything, now be a good boy and stay quiet, someone can still walk in.” Otto zips himself up and walks away despite Strickler's soft cries.


End file.
